Let the games begin
by JessieCreevey
Summary: Harry and Ron plays MASH Ron and Ginny made it up  Hermione has boy drama! Luna has a little sister and surprised cousins!  every one is ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Let the games begin- chapter 1 MASH**

**Ron and harry was sitting in his room and the burrow "hey Harry do you want to play a game called mash" asked Ron excitedly "sure Ron, how do you play? What dose mash mean? I thing I saw Hermione, Ginny, and Luna playing it! How do you know how to play it anyway?" said the black haired boy sitting across from Ron "Well before me and Ginny went to Hogwarts we made this game up and it stands for Mansion, Apartment, Shed, House! We will play with 3 of each category I name then I write them down and then you give me a number between 1 and 10 then I see what you get then I tell you! Ron explained out of breath, Harry waited until Ron caught his breath then said "ok what's the first category?" "Ummm Girls" Ron said with a thoughtful look "umm Ginny, Luna, and Cho Chang." ****hopefully Ron doesn't get mad! I like Ginny, I just don't know if she likes me still, I mean she had liked me before she started to date Michael and Dean but I don't know anymore!"****he said to himself "ok so Ginny, Luna and Cho Chang is that right?" asked the red haired boy "yeah hey Ron are you mad because I said Ginny first?" "No not at all Harry you're my best mate and she's my sister ok maybe just a bit but I rather you go out with her than her date Dean or Michael! Ok moving on! Cars!" " Ok ummm a motorcycle, broom, Lamborghini" "what's a Lamborghini harry?" "It's a type of sports car, there fast and the doors go up instead of out like your dads car!" "Oh that sounds so cool" Ron said as her rights down the 3 that Harry said "Ok what color do you want your cars to be" Ron asked "ummm Black. Blue and Black with Neon Green flames!" "Ok and how many kids do you want (by the way Ginny came up with that part)" "Oh ok ummm 3,4,6 I think" Harry said laughing and Ron laughing while righting then down "Ok another one of Gin's ! House color?" "Ok ummm Blue, Wight, and Electric Blue" "Ok" Ron rights them down MEAN WILE IN GINNY'S ROOM**

**Lol that's it for now don't forget to review, favorite **


	2. MASH PART 2

Let the games begin- chapter 1 part 2

Sorry for the last part being so short this is the rest of the chapter- DISCLAMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ACEXPT THIS STORY AND THE CARITERS I MAKE UP- Ok so on to the story

^meanwhile in Ginny's room^

"Hey Ginny do you want to play MASH?" Hermione asked excitedly "Oh yeah who's going to say the categories and are we playing 3 Right?" asked the excited red haired girl named Ginny. "I'll say them and yeah ok 3 boys are" "Harry, Dean, and Michael" Ginny answered "ok, hey Gin are you still in love with Harry even though you're going out with Dean?" asked Hermione "yeah Mione I just don't know if he feels the same ya know" "yeah Gin I know" ***Mione thinks I know all too well I'm in love with Ron*** "ok next is" "ca-" "WATE I GOT TO GO PEE" said Ginny as she ran to the door "ok" Hermione shouted after her

3 Back in Ron's room3

So now we need your jobs any ideas Harry?" "Well I want to be an autor, teacher, or a stay at home dad will work for me!" answered Harry, Ron rote them down and said "now it's your status relashionship-thinge!" "ok umm married, dating, and married dose that work ?" asked the raven haired boy "Yeah now all we need is a number" "ok 2 I guess" "ok give me a minute!" Ron said as he started counting

3 BACK TO GINNY'S ROOM3

HERMIONE GUESS WHO IS PLAING MASH TO!" Ginny said wile jumping up and down "umm Fred and Gorge?" Hermione said as she begins to draw on the paper they were playing MASH on. "No Ron and Harry! By the way Fred and Gorge don't know how to play MASH because me and Ron made it up before we went to Hogwarts! Now I want to get this done cars is next right?" "Yeah so what cars do you want?" "I want a porsh, broom, and a mustang!" "Ok now what color?" "Oh yeah BLACK/NEON GREEN FLAMS, BLUE AND BLACK AND ELCTRICK BLUE!" "Ok how many kids?" "Umm 4, 5, 6 I think?" "House color?" "Is BLUE, WIGHT, AND BLACK/HOT PINK FLAMS!" "Job" "quidich, healer, and stay at home mum" "and status?" "Married. Deforested and married and my number is 2" "ok"

(Next chapter is the results


	3. ch2

Let the games begin chapter 2 results and questions!

3 IN RON'S ROOM3

"Ok Harry ready for this?" "I have been wattin for 5 minutes!" "Ok so your MARRIED to GINNY you drive a BLACK BROOM and you have 4 kids ( twin girls and twin boys) you live in a SHED that is BLUE and your job is a TEACHER! so what are you going to name your kids?" "Umm I think some think like Taylor James and Mika Daniel for the boys and the girls are Lilly Rose and Jade Rose! What do u think?" "I love them, so when are you going to ask Ginny out!" "probably in a minute I have to go to the loo right now!" Harry said as he ran to the loo

3 IN GINNY'S ROOM3

"Mione are you done yet!" Ginny could not sit down for some reason her felt like something good was going to happen "Ok I'm done finally you live in a BLUE SHED and MARRIED to HARRY- "yes…. Thank you, awesome, Ok more now mione!" "ok gosh calm down you drive a BLUE BROOM you are a HEALER you have 3GIRLS and 2 BOYS" ginny screemed again and started to dance around her room singing "I'M MARRING HARRY POTTER THANK YOU MERLIN" just then Harry knocked on the door, Mione got up from the bed and answerd the door "hey Harry" she said so gimmy could stop be for he saw anything "hey Mione do you think Gin wants to talk to me?" "yeah one minute she needs to get dressed" mione said as she shut the door and went over to Ginny who was brushing her hair "so really quick what are you naming the kids?" she whispered to Ginny "Lilly Rose, Jade Rose and Zendaya Mora-Rose for the girls and the boys are Taylor James and Mika Daniel what do you think? Will Harry like them?" the red headed girl whispered back "I love them and I'm sure Harry will to, just ask him what he thinks of the names" Hermione whispered back as she went to open the door for Harry to come in and she left "I'll leave you some privacy shall I" "yes you shall" Harry and Ginny said at the same time then started laughing after the settled down Ginny said smiling at him "Hey Harry what ya doin?" "Well, I wanted to ask you a question, but the reason why is ridicules" he said looking at his hands "well what is the question" she looked at him with interest in her eyes "ok well first of all so you have a boyfriend right now?" he grabbed her hand and started to play with fingers just then a owl taped on her window "one second Harry" she let the owl in and took the letter it was from Dean so she opened it and it said (_Dear Gin, I hope you can forgive me but I met someone else and I'm braking up with you I'm sorry. Dean) _she looked up at Harry and said "what was that question again" she smiled at him and he smiles back when he looked up at her "Do you have a boyfriend right now" he asked hopping the answer was no Ginny's eyes started to tear up "well no sense dean broke up with me through a damn letter! Why?" "What do you think of me?" he asked as he came up to her and wiped away the tears "I think you are smart, funny, loving, caring, and good-looking" she said sad he put her arms around him and gave him a hug "do you still love me?" he asked as he hugged her back "of Corse Harry I never stopped and never will, to tell you the truth I loved you sense I was 5 years old, of Corse we didn't know eachother then like we do now but my dad told me your story and ever sense then I know that I loved you! Why are you asking these questions?"

(so why is Harry asking them find out next chapter lol)


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

LET THE GAMES BEGIAN-CHAPTER 2 PART 2 aothers note- ok so sorry for the shrot chapters befor this one

disclamer-I AM NOT JK I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGONAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS

ON THE LAST CHAPTER- "Why are you asking these questions" GIN ASKED as she looked at him

NOW ON WITH THE STORY harry siad"i know this is a little to soon but would you like to go out with me ginny?" gin-"yes hrry i would love to! now its my turn to ask the queshtion!" she smmiled at him harry-"ok go for it Gin." he smiled back

"ok how long khave you wanted to ask me out and why?"

"well i realized when you got tooken down to the Camber Of Secrets that i loved you and i still do! so for about 4 1/2 years,now. becouse i was scared that you didnt love me and today i was playing that one game you and ron came up with and i couldn't stand one more day with out you Gin, i love you soo much." he said out of breth

ginny started crying agin becouse she notediced harry looking at her more and more within that 4 1/2 years she couldnt talk all she did was hug harry tighter

"Gin are you ok?"he asked woriedly

"yeah i'm grate i just cant belive how stupid i was!i played MASH too today waht where your reslats?" she asked as she wiped the tears away and smiled at him

"well i was married to you we livedd in a blue shed and we had 4kids (twin boys and little girls) i named them Taylor James,Miak Danile,Lilly Rose and Jade Rose! i drive a black broom and i'm a teacher. what did you get?"

"i got almost the same thing expet we have 5kids the twin boys and 3 little girls. i named them the same as you did and added Zendaya Rose, i'm a healer and i drive a blue broom!" they both laghted at the fact that they all most got the same awsers!

3 review please and fevorit to see what hapens next lol3 


	5. Chapter 3

LET THE GAMES BEGAIN CHAPTER 3

3 HEY EVERYONE I CAN'T BELIVE I GOT TO CHAPTER 3 WELL ACTUALY I CAN LOL HOPE YOU ENJOY3

LAST CHAPTER- HARRY AND GINNY ARE GOING OUT NOW ON WITH THE STORY

"GINNY CAN I KISS YOU NOW?"HARRY ASKED AS HE MOVED CLOSER TO HER

"YES HARRY KISS ME" THEY WHERE ABOUT TO KISS WHEN HERMIONE OPEND THE DOOR

"'MIONE HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO KISS ME DAMN IT!" GINNY YEALD

"SORRY GIN I WAS TOLD TO MAKE SURE HE WASEN'T HAERTTING YOU, IT'S YOUR DAMN BROTHERS FALT" SAID 'MIONE

"WHAT THE HELL MIONE CAN'T WE TALK BOUT THIS LATTER PLEASE THANKYOU" HARRY SIAD AS HE PUSHED HER OUT THE DOOR AND LOCKED IT "  
>THANKYOU BABE-" GINNY SAID AS SHE WALKED OVER TO HIM "NOW WHERE WHER WE?" SHE ASKED SMILEING "<p>

I THINK WE WHERE ABOUT RIGHT HERE" HARRY SIAD AS HE LEAND DOWN AND KISSED HER! GINNY DEPEDS THE PASHAIONT KISS RUNNING HER TUNG ACROOS HIS LIPS AND HE WILLINGG LET HER IN AS HE TURND HER AROUND AND HIS PUSHED HER UP AGINST THE DOOR, SHE MONED INTO HIS MOUTH, THEN THEY BROKE APART FOR AIR BRETHING HEVALY

HARRY SAID "GODIRC GIMMY YOU ARE AMAZING" HE KISSED HER AGIAN "  
>SO ARE YOU HARRY-BARE" SHE LAGHTED AT HIS FACE "WHAT DON'T YOU LIKE YOU NICKNAME " SHE KISSED HIM "<br>ONLY IF YOU CALL ME IT IT'S FINE GINGER-BARE" IT WAS HIS TURN TO LAGH, THIS TIME HE JUST KISSED HER AND SAID 'WHAT DON'T YOU LIKE YOUR NICKNAME?" HE MIMICKED HER

"YES IF IT NEVER LEAVES THIS ROOM! NOW LETS GO SEE WICH ONE OF MY BROTHERS IS STUPIDD ENGH TO BUG ME" HARRY LAGHED AND SHE KISSED HIM AND SAID " BE QUITE OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" THEN SHE UNLOCKED THE DOOR AND TOOK HIS HAND

3 UNTIL NEXT TIME WE MEET 3 


End file.
